


Frustrated

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lance, Facial, Fluff and Angst, Foreskin Play, Hair Pulling, Lots of Cum, M/M, Nudes, Office Setting, Praise, Sexting, Taint Play, Then to the bedroom, ball play, blowjob, bottom!Keith, brat!keith, cum kink, for horny twitter, klance, mirror stuff, oh god where do i start, somno, sub!Keith, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Keith swallowed, hands reaching up to release the ever growing cock. Lance was only half way there and yet he was still pushing six and a half inches. Took Keith forever to train his throat to take this monster cock. Keith grasped his cock as if he were giving a hand job, thumb rubbing against Lance’s pink head, smoothing pre over the spongy skin. Lance’s tan foreskin moved up and down with Keith’s thumb, a gasp catching in Lance’s throat.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Klance - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 399





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @kamikinks and @spankedkeith on twitter. I hope you both, as well as everyone else, enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave a comment if you used it to get off, it'll only make me write more to be honest lmao

It was literally any ordinary day. Keith and Lance, going about their own ways at work, Keith doing this thing and Lance doing that. Then Keith’s pants vibrate. Sadly it was just his phone and not something more fun. He pulled it from his pocket and swiped the hotbar down to see who it was from. Lance. Weird, he was standing just over there at the water dispenser. 

Keith unlocked his phone, eyes going wide as he saw the picture of Lance’s cock, cum dribbling down the side. That motherfucker jerked off in the bathroom, at work, and didn’t fucking invite him? Keith composed himself and looked up slightly from his phone to see Lance all smug, Keith glaring back. Then he saw movement at the bottom of his screen. Lance was typing.

Like the gift, sweetheart? ;)

Keith looked back up at him, glare lessening in intensity.

Is this a promise of what’s to come?

Keith held his breath, watching Lance’s little ellipses bouncing rhythmically. It was so funny that even after three years of dating Keith would get so nervous and excited about things like this. The adrenaline was such a fucking drug to him. He loved getting high off Lance.

Of course carino, who do you think I am?  
We’ll get some fucking in, some cock warming, and maybe we can get some cum on that pretty face of yours

Suffice to say Keith’s face spontaneously combusted from that text alone and Lance watched the entire thing happen with his smug ass grin.

==+==  
The hours that followed the initial sexting? Sucked. Well, from Keith’s perspective at least. Lance was having a fucking field day, sending all these lewd texts and images, Keith not knowing when he had the time to take the pictures because 90% of the day Lance was in Keith’s sight. That sly mother fucker…

Keith could play dirty too.

Keith went to one of the single bathrooms on site, double, triple checking that the door was locked because he did not want to get fired for sending nudes at work. He propped his phone on the sink, tilting it just right to get the perfect shot of his lower half. He hit the record button, slowly turning around and hooking his thumbs in his pants. He shimmied them down, ass bouncing out of his pants gloriously. He jiggled it a few times, loving how his pale skin looked framed by his dark slacks and dress shirt. The ass jiggling only went on for about a total of ten seconds, just enough time to get Lance really hooked to the video. Keith pulled his pants up and leaned down so his face was in the shot. He blew a teasing kiss then ended the video. 

He saved it, wanting to send it when Lance was in his line of sight. Walking out into the more main part of the office, he spotted Lance talking to Hunk. Perfect. Keith barely looked at his phone as he sent the video, not wanting to miss a second of Lance’s reaction. It sent after pending for a few seconds and Keith could see the small jump the buzzing in Lance’s pocket gave him. Lance drew the phone from his pocket, Hunk turning away to go grab or do something else. Lance’s jaw dropped a moment later, Keith’s smirk growing. Lance’s eyes got big and once the video was up, his head shot up, looking for Keith.He found him almost immediately, the little ravenette so smug. Keith mouthed ‘payback’ at him then turned to go back to his desk. And yes, his hips may have swayed a bit more than they naturally would.

==+==

The walk home was tense. They hadn’t said a word to each other since the video. Keith knew he wasn’t upset because he knew Lance. Lance was frustrated, and Keith knew that that frustration was going to culminate in the bedroom tonight as probably some of the best fucking of his life. 

Keith hummed softly as they walked, the sun setting behind them, making some really elongated shadows on the sidewalk in front of them. “Lance?” Keith asked softly, voice completely innocent.

“Yeah baby?” Lance asked, voice a little tense, but other than that normal.

“I want you to cover me in your cum tonight,” Keith said, saying it as if he was stating that the weather was nice.

Lance nearly choked on his tongue. “FUcking, you, fr-- shit,” he groaned, dragging his hands harshly down his tan face, distorting it in frustration.

“Sorry, what was that?” Keith said, still keeping up this little innocent thing. Keith knew how to get Lance frustrated and riled up.

Then the unexpected happened.

Lance grabbed Keith’s upper arm, pulling him in close enough to smell the faded cologne he applied nearly nine hours ago. “I swear to God if you keep this up I’m going to fuck you in the nearest alley. No, scratch that, I’m gonna fuck you on the goddamn sidewalk right here, got it? I’m done playing your games Kogane. I’m gonna call you on you shit, and there’s nothing you can do about it. I bet you’d like that, huh? Me fucking you in front of these people? Bet you’d get off in two seconds.” Lance’s voice was now growly, the kind of growly that made Keith just want to get on his back and let Lance destroy him.

Keith gave a timid nod, looking up at him. The brat has been tamed. For now.

Lance slid his hand down to Keith’s, taking it firmly. The last five minutes of their walk was in silence.

As was their dinner, and cleaning up after. Keith’s head perked up from the dishes as he saw Lance bee line for their room after putting the last of the food away. Keith finished as fast as he could and slowly walked to their room, peeking his head in the doorway. Lance had somehow managed to change into just a pair of gray sweatpants (he knew those drove Keith crazy goddammit) in that short amount of time.

“Come here,” Lance ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed, legs spreading some, making room for Keith. Keith moved hesitantly, standing between Lance’s legs. “You know where I want you,” Lance said, not even missing a beat. Keith nodded and knelt, looking up at Lance with those gorgeous indigo eyes. “Good. I’m surprised you know how to listen,” Lance said, raking his fingers through Keith’s hair, easily destroying the ponytail that was already starting to come loose.

Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, loving the feeling of Lance’s blunt nails moving against his scalp. The pleasure was distorted as Lance gripped Keith’s hair hard, jerking Keith’s head back.

“What’s your safeword sweetheart?” Lance asked, voice even yet eyes loving. Keith loved this part about Lance. Lance was a man that could destroy you and nearly kill you in bed, but only if you wanted it. Of course he was really into it too, but safe words were a big thing for him, as were periodic check-ins to make sure his partner was also having a good time.

“Peaches,” Keith whispered out, maintaining eye contact with Lance.

“Good. Take my cock out,” he ordered, letting go of Keith’s hair… For now.

Keith swallowed, hands reaching up to release the ever growing cock. Lance was only half way there and yet he was still pushing six and a half inches. Took Keith forever to train his throat to take this monster cock. Keith grasped his cock as if he were giving a hand job, thumb rubbing against Lance’s pink head, smoothing pre over the spongy skin. Lance’s tan foreskin moved up and down with Keith’s thumb, a gasp catching in Lance’s throat.

Keith looked up, instantly finding Lance’s ocean eyes staring at him. “G-Go on,” Lance said, voice wavering from its commanding tone from earlier. Keith nodded and leaned down, tongue running along the tip of the head, then under the foreskin, his hand moving along the shaft effortlessly. The up and down of Keith’s hand moved the foreskin, the tip of Lance’s dick disappearing and reappearing. It would be kinda funny to watch if they both weren’t so fucking horny.

Once more, Keith pressed his tongue around and beneath the extra skin, swirling his tongue the way he knew Lance loved it. He felt a hand stroke into his hair, petting his head like you would a cat. That’s the clear indicator that Lance is lost in bliss. Keith decided to be a little shit and drive the tip of his tongue along Lance’s slit, pressing against the super sensitive skin that surrounded the small hole. Lance’s hips bucked slightly, lower body twitching and convulsing slightly. 

“Shit baby, fuck you know all my ticks,” Lance panted, mentally patting himself on the back for not blabbering too much. Like he said, Keith knew everything he liked. Keith was a god at sucking dick, especially Lance’s dick.

By now, Lance was fully hard, tip purpling under Keith’s administrations. The vein on the belling of his cock that ran almost all of the near eight inches up was pulsing strong, ready to get inside of Keith. Time to really fuck with Lance. 

To make it more of a surprise attack, Keith slowly snaked his hand up between Lance’s legs on the side of the bed, moving closer and closer to the prize; Lance’s balls. The seconds his fingers grazed the slightly wrinkled skin, Lance jumped up, thighs tensing and getting even more toned. Keith let an amused breath out his nose and got his hand around the pair, loving how Lance always trimmed them and kept them appealing. Of course Keith would still play with them if Lance didn’t, but he definitely prefers being able to see them.

Keith massaged his thumb over each ball, still avidly sucking Lance’s cock down his throat mind you. Lance let out a fucking whimper when Keith’s fingers pushed up behind Lance’s balls against his taint. So much for a hard dom fucking tonight. Maybe Keith would get it after getting covered in Lance’s cum?

Keith looked up at Lance, continuing to suck and toy with the tip of Lance’s cock, making sure to pay attention to the foreskin and his slit, as he pressed again, wanting to see Lance’s face. Lance’s eyes were closed, jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. It was honestly one of the hottest things Keith had seen in his life. Lance was so close to falling off the edge of the bed that Keith put his hand not massaging Lance’s taint on his thigh, just to make sure he wouldn’t end up with Lance on top of him (that would be for later.)

Keith pulled his hand away, moving to stroke Lance’s cock with the bobbing of his head. Lance’s hand was now gripping Keith’s dark locks, starting to force Keith’s head down in search of his orgasm.

“I’m gonna tell you when to stop in a minute then you’re gonna get the pretty face ready for me,” he grunted out, breath heavy as he panted. His head was tilted back now, so sadly Keith couldn’t see. But he knew that Lance would be looking at his face when he came all over it, so Keith wasn’t complaining too much.

A few moments filled with grunts and moans later, Lance pulled Keith off of his cock, standing up off the bed. He gripped his cock tight in his hand, moving jaggedly, jerking his cock just for release. “Open your mouth, fuck, I know you want it baby, I know you want it all over that fucking face,” Lance groaned, looking down at Keith as the first large spurt of white splattered across Keith’s lips and cheek, hips hitching foreward with the cum. Another and another followed, coating Keith in cum. Stripes painted across his lips, his nose, hell even his forehead. The white beaded in his hair and in his eyelashes, one eye closed from how much cum had unfortunately landed there.

“Fuck you look so beautiful,” He groaned, gripping Keith’s jaw in his hand to turn his head, examining his work. Lance gripped Keith by the arm, lifting him up and walking him to the mirror. “Look at yourself, aren’t you just the sexiest thing?” Lance said, forcing Keith to look in the mirror. Fuck yes it was the sexiest thing ever. Keith had never been coated in this much cum before from just one guy alone. 

“Fuck,” Keith whispered, cock straining against his pants. The white was dripping to his dark button down. Keith undid the buttons slowly, pulling it off and wiping the most of the cum off his face. 

“Aww, I didn’t even get a picture,” Lance whined, moving his hands to smooth over Keith’s abs. 

“Live in the moment,” Keith said, throwing his soiled shirt in the vague direction of their closet.

“Mm, I’m about to live in you,” Lance murmured against his ear. Keith shivered, hating how a line that bad sounded so hot coming out of Lance.

“Jesus Lance,” Keith scoffed with a smile, half heartedly pushing the other away.

“Anything I say against your ear like this is sexy and you know it,” he murmured, nipping at Keith’s pale lobe.

“Oh shut up,” Keith said, bumping his hip against Lance’s. Why was Keith still wearing pants? His boner was fucking killing him. Keith rectified the situation by kicking the black slacks off, pink cock hardened and curving slightly to the right.

“Mmm, look who came out to play,” Lance murmured, moving to wrap his large hand around Keith’s cock, nearly encompassing the entirety of the soft pink flesh with his large hand. Keith let out a sigh, eyes shutting some and head tilting against Lance’s shoulder. 

“Fuck….” Keith sighed, feeling Lance’s other hand slide down Keith’s back to rest on his ass, giving a small tap. The long fingers eased between his cheeks, rubbing and teasing Keith’s waiting hole. “Please don’t tease,” Keith whimpered, pressing back into Lance’s hand. 

“Ah ah ah,” Lance chided. “I’m in control, I get to decide,” he said, kissing Keith’s neck.

“I’m sorry, who just gave you the best blow job of your life and was totally in control of the whole situa-- AaaH!” Keith was interrupted by a tight tug of his head back by his hair, neck completely arched and vulnerable.

“What did I say?” Lance asked, lips close to Keith’s ear once more. Keith swallowed hard, staying silent and defiant. The grip became tighter and the hand on his cock was removed. “What did I say?” Lance repeated. Keith swallowed once more, Adam’s apple bobbing. More silence. Lance’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

Keith was pulled roughly to the bed, practically thrown onto it, Lance right behind him with lube magically in his hand. Lance pinned Keith down to the bed by the back of his neck, Keith’s ass up in the air. “Only good boys get good cock. Guess you’ll have to show me you’re a good boy by sitting on my cock for a little while. I wanna see you earn it you fucking brat.” Lance squirted lube straight onto Keith’s hole, the pale man whimpering from the cool sensation. 

Keith was fucking loving this so much, he loved it when Lance got like this, it was so fucking hot. He felt a finger get some of the excess lube against his asshole, and then press inside of him. It wasn’t nearly enough to fill him. “More,” Keith whimpered, grinding back.

“Oh, so now you can speak? Well guess what you little brat, you’re getting more when I decide you’re getting more.” About five minutes later Lance decided to add another finger, giving Keith a small burst of pleasure. He could feel Lance purposefully missing his sweet spot though and it was really starting to piss him off.

“C’mon, fucking, augh!” he cried out as Lance brushed his prostate, muscles contracting in his ass and clamping down on Lance’s fingers. All of the teasing had made that small touch so intense to Keith.

Lance could only smirk, adding another finger. About twenty minutes later of tortuous, arduous fingering that wasn’t even necessary, Lance pulled his fingers away and lubed up his rehardened cock.

Keith wiggled his ass needily, looking over his shoulder at Lance. Lance was just watching him, smirking as he saw the desperation in Keith’s indigo eyes. “Wow you are such a slut for my cock, huh?” Lance said, slapping a hand over Keith’s pale ass. 

“Yes, yes I am. And your cum,” he panted, whimpering from the slap.

“Aww, baby you’re finally starting to be a good boy… Maybe we’ll save the cock warming for later,” Lance murmured, lining up and slamming into Keith. A scream left Keith’s mouth, eyes rolling back as he drowned in pleasure. It felt so good, finally being totally filled. 

“Yes! So good, so good Lance!” he cried, fingers clawing at the sheets for purchase.

“Yeah, you like that? My little brat sounds so pretty on my cock right now, so beautiful baby,” Lance panted out, hips pistoning in and out of Keith’s tight ass.

“Yes, yes so much, fuck yes!” Keith yelled, bouncing his ass back to meet each of Lance’s thrusts. 

“Such a good boy,” Lance said, dragging his hand down Keith’s back, patting his ass lovingly. His hips slowed to a halt, making Keith whine and pop his ass up, needing more. “Flip over for me gorgeous, I wanna see you cry on my cock.” Keith did exactly as he was told, tears of pleasure already in his eyes. “Look at you,” Lance said, hooking Keith’s legs over his shoulders and sliding back into him and staying still. His hand smoothed down Keith’s thigh, then up his abs and over his chest, landing on his neck. Keith’s breath hitched, knowing what was about to happen.

“Mm, two taps on my wrist means stop,” he said, grabbing Keith’s hand and placing it on the wrist of Lance’s hand that was around his throat. Keith nodded and Lance smiled, starting up a punishing pace and a tightening squeeze. “I fucking love your ass baby, and those pretty faces you make when I’m destroying it.” Keith whimpered, eyes shutting in pleasure from both Lance’s cock and the words he said. And of course the choking.

“Hey, hey baby, look at me, open your eyes,” Lance instructed, hips slowing until Keith did as he was told. “There are your gorgeous eyes, good boy,” Lance smirked, tilting his hips just right to ram Keith’s prostate.

A choked (literally) moan escaped his throat, head tilting back as his mouth opened in a silent scream. This moevemnet allowed a better stream of air to fill his lungs, Lance’s hand loosening slightly.

“You gonna cum for me? You gonna cum on my cock? Show me your face kitten, come on, let me see how much I fucking ruin you,” Lance panted out, hips getting a bit sporadic in his thrusting. Keith looked up at Lance, tears streaming down his face. It was all so good, too good, nearly too much. “Cum. Now,” Lance commanded, making hard eye contact with Keith. And that’s all it took, Keith’s back arching off the bed, abdomen contracting as he shot white up against Lance’s abs, painting the tan skin beautifully. God he’d love to lick that off. Keith didn’t even register all of the breathy “Yes!”’s he was chanted, hips bucking up as he rode his orgasm all the way through.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Lance groaned, gripping Keith’s thighs tight, sure to leave bruises. “Here’s the plan, I’m gonna fill you with my cum, let you sit on my cock for a while then I’m gonna eat my cum out of you? Sound good kitten?” Lance asked, it getting harder and harder to hold back his orgasm. Keith gave a weak nod.

“Yes, yes, want your cum,” he panted, fingers snaking up Lance’s abdomen to play through his cum on the taut skin. Lance groaned, watching the lewd sight under him. He came pretty quickly after seeing that, filling Keith with load after load. Keith hummed happily, loving the warmth spreading through him. 

“Such a good boy,” Lance groaned, taking a second to catch his breath before lifting Keith up, the pale man still perched on his cock, and sat down on the bed, letting Keith lay against him. “You seem pretty burnt out,” Lance murmured, running his fingers through Keith’s hair lazily as they lied there. Keith seemed about ready to pass out, cheek smushed against Lance’s collarbones, eyes threatening to close.

“‘M not… Still want you to eat my ass,” he said, eyes shutting softly.

“If you fall asleep do you still want me to?” Lance asked, seeing an opportunity.

“Sure..” Keith hummed, giving a worn out wiggle on Lance’s soft cock. A hiss left Lance’s lips, the stimulation nice but a lot. 

“Even half asleep you’re a brat, huh?” Lance teased, hand stroking down Keith’s back to his ass, teasing the cleft of his ass.

“Mm, you know it,” Keith hummed, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Five minutes later and Keith was out. Lance relished in the warmth around his cock for another ten minutes, mindlessly scrolling through his phone he left on the nightstand. Then he decided it was time to clean up. 

Lance carefully flipped them over so now Keith was on his back. He slowly pulled out, letting out a gasp from the sensation. He had to work fast because he didn’t want any of his cum being wasted. He moved down between Keith’s legs, pulling his thighs over Lance’s shoulder and tilting the pale man’s hips for the perfect access to his dripping hole. Lance moved in, tongue cleaning the first drips of white out of the sweet pink hole. It was so cute how Keith’s body tensed, making his hole tighten and push more of Lance’s cum out. 

Greedily, Lance ate Keith out, loving the taste of himself inside Keith. It was such a good feeling knowing that one, you made someone else feel good with your cum, and two, it doesn’t taste bad at fucking all. Hell he’d fucking snowball this with Keith.

About five minutes of “clean up” later, Lance noticed Keith’s cock was getting hard once again. Lance got two orgasms, so why shouldn’t Keith? Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock, pumping in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Keith’s hips bucked up, a sleepy whimper leaving his lips. 

“...Lance…” he sighed out, hips gyrating against Lance’s face. Lance’s hand and tongue sped up, Keith’s whimpers and soft moans getting louder. Lance moved up some, licking at Keith’s taint, hand fisting even faster. It was almost an immediate reaction, Keith gasping and waking up as he came hard, back arching the same way it had earlier. Lance worked his hand through Keith’s orgasm, moving his mouth up to suckle the tip. He swallowed Keith’s cum as he came, feeling hands pushing his head off once he finished. 

“Fuck, holy fuck… I did not think you were serious,” Keith panted out, some of the cum having spurted out before Lance got his mouth on him on Keith’s abdomen. Lance leaned up licking Keith’s abs clean as he maintained eye contact. “Fuck me…” Keith said, eyes going wide and cheeks going red as he watched Lance be so lewd..

“Again?” Lance asked, a cheeky smirk on his lips. 

Keith gave an enthusiastic nod.


End file.
